


Stuck in Time

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amelia Swan-Mills, Child, F/F, Future, Future Fic, Magical Accidents, Past, Swan-Mills Family, Time Travel, True Love, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia, Regina and Emma's future daughter, manages to get herself stuck in the past, literally. What happens when the teenage girl confronts Madame Mayor about her journey through time while trapped in season one Storybrooke? This fic takes place right after Emma becomes the new sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amelia drew in a deep breath, bracing herself for what was about to come, as she patiently waited in front of Regina's mansion. The young girl could hear the faint sound of heels clacking against a wooden surface, growing louder as they reached their destination. 

 _'_ _I can do this,'_ she encouraged herself. Before she could rethink her decision, the door opened swiftly, revealing the brunette woman.

The woman before her was wearing a red silken shirt, black pants with a matching blazer, and heels. She looked slightly younger than the Regina the girl was used to, but still just as beautiful.

"What can I do for you," inquired mayor, putting on her best political smile.

Each word felt like a stab in Amelia's chest. She knew she was expecting her mother to not recognize her- _how could she? She wasn't even born yet_ -but that didn't keep her from thinking there was a chance.

She had hoped.

"Well, dear, are you going to answer me or just stand there looking like someone just murdered your puppy?" At the sight of her mother once again looking right through her, Amelia broke down into tears on the mayor's front porch and the woman had absolutely no idea how to react.

Regina's first instinct told her to comfort the girl, which came as a shock to her. She was never one to comfort others or be comforted. Her second instinct told her to send the girl away unremorsefully. She doesn't have the time to deal with some girl's teenage drama. As the mayor, she has enough drama of her own to deal with.

To her surprise, Regina found herself placing her hand lightly on the girl's shoulder, which visibly relaxed the crying teen. Once the girl's sobs came to an end, the younger brunette looked up to see caramel eyes staring back at her with a sympathetic smile. Regina didn't know what prompted her to do such a thing, but she was glad that she did.

The girl was surprised by her mother's actions, as well, but she didn't question them. Even without knowing her, her mother knew just what she needed in the moment. That fact alone helped stitch some of the wounds the daggers had caused earlier. 

Amelia tried to piece together what she previously rehearsed, but she had no such luck. How was she supposed to explain everything? You can't just drop a bomb on someone like that. Regina sensed the internal battle within the girl and, once again, let her first instincts take charge. Grabbing the girl's hand, the mayor led them both inside the mansion.

Once inside, Amelia took it all in and noted that it was very different from the place she called her home. It had a different air about it. Here it felt empty, unlike back home where you'd walk through the door and feel as if you'd just been given a love-filled hug.

"Do you like it," Regina inquired. "I decorated it myself."

Amelia flashed the woman a polite smile and replied, "It's nice."

This version of her mom really enjoyed the whole black and white theme, the girl noted. It seemed so unlike the woman who raised her, but–at the same time–she thought, _'This_ isn't _the woman who raised me.'_

Amelia wasn't sure if her revelation helped or hurt her in this scenario. On one hand, it could allow her to think of this Regina as a whole other person, aside from her mother. On the other hand, it could also make her feel even more alone while stuck in this time.

"Now, dear," Regina began as they both sat down on either end of Regina's couch. "Tell me what I should call you."

The mayor didn't know why she was helping the girl, but she felt that since the teen came to _her_ doorstep, she was somewhat responsible for her. She also wrote her feelings toward helping the child off as being a 'mother's instincts' and justified to herself, _'If Henry ever went to some random person's doorstep, I'd hope they'd be kind enough to help him return back home.'_

"Amelia." It was barely audible, but it was enough.

"Amelia," Regina mused as she tested the name on her tongue. She looked the girl up and down, then nodded her head in approval. "The name suits you." Standing from her seat, Regina made her way over to her in-home bar and turned to the girl. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm not old enough," Amelia replied, surprised that she'd offer a minor an alcoholic beverage.

"Oh, no of course not. I meant to suggest something more age appropriate. I have water, apple juice, orange juice," she trailed on as she continued to list other beverages. She had lost Amelia at the mention of apple juice, replaying scenes from her memory of picking apples with her mother.

"Well?"

"Oh, right." Amelia knocked herself from her daze. "Apple juice would be great, thanks."

After Regina disappeared from view, Amelia released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She took this time to observe the room further. Getting up from her seat, the young brunette made her way to the fireplace, which had many photos of Regina and Henry on the mantle. Amelia smiled at the sight of her younger, older brother. Then she shook her head to clear her mind.

She was beginning to get a headache from all of the craziness the spell had caused. Well, it wasn't crazy for other people. It was normal for them, but for her, it was nothing short of insane. It felt as if she was trapped in some alternate reality. Amelia couldn't wait until she was back home safely in her parent's embrace. As she thought back to her current situation, she could feel bile rising to her throat. Swallowing, she made her decision.

She had to tell her the truth.

As if on cue, Regina walked out of the kitchen and back into the family room. She extended one arm out to hand Amelia the drink as she took her own glass to her lips. The girl whispered her gratitude under her breath, and then they returned to their seats.

"So, Amelia," Regina began, only to be cut off by the girl's now forceful tone. 

"I have something I need to tell you." Regina flinched at the intensity of the girl's voice and Amelia winced, as well. Regina's eyes urged her to continue. "I'm not from around here."

"I could've guessed that, dear." The mayor let out an amused chuckle. "I make it my business to know everyone in my town," Regina announced, unimpressed.

"I mean," Amelia began hesitantly, averting her gaze from her brunette mother. "I'm from the future."


	2. Chapter 2

After opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, Regina realized that she needed another drink…or several. The young girl watched as her mother poured herself another glass of her famous apple cider and began to pace the room.

Feeling nervousness bubble in the pit of her stomach, Amelia felt the need to interrupt the woman’s inner musings, but the brunette beat her to it.

“How is this possible,” Regina blurted out. The girl wasn’t sure if her mother was talking to her or merely processing the situation aloud. “Time travel was proved to be impractical many centuries ago! Not to mention the fact there’s _no_ magic in this world,” she trailed off, her pace rapidly increasing.

Realizing that the woman wouldn’t stop her ramblings until someone intervened, Amelia stood abruptly from her seat and made her way over towards her mother. Placing either hand on the brunette’s shoulders, she held the woman still, effectively bringing her movements to a halt.

“I know this all sounds crazy and insane but it’s true,” spoke the younger brunette, her eyes pleading to the woman. “I am _your_ daughter.” Staring deeply into hazel eyes, Regina shook her head.

“Y-you can’t be,” she tried to counter, once again, only to have a single tear betray her as it trailed down her cheek. The woman eyed the girl carefully, taking in every feature on the young brunette’s face. Seconds later, Amelia head a gasp from the mayor.

“It’s true,” the former queen blanched.

* * *

 

The bell dinged, signaling Regina’s arrival into the pawn shop, Amelia following closely behind. The brunette woman strutted up to Gold’s main countertop and slammed her hand on the surface, causing the man to turn at the sound.

“Ah, Madame Mayor,” he smirked, unfazed by the sight of the enraged woman. “Oh, and I see you’ve brought a friend.”

“You can cut the act, Gold,” she accused, fixing the man with an icy cold stare. “I know you know why I’m here.” At the brunette’s persistent glare, he squealed in excitement.

“You know,” he began, rounding the counter and entering into Regina’s personal space. “I’ve been waiting for this day for a _very_ long time.” The mayor met his challenging gaze with her own and narrowed her eyes at the man.

“What did you do,” she demanded. Behind her stood Amelia, who felt uneasy about the harsh tone her mother was wielding. Dark One or not, her mother very rarely used that tone with _anyone._

The man chuckled at the brunette’s accusation, stepping back slightly. Bringing his hand to his chest in mock hurt, he countered, “Oh, _I_ didn’t do anything.” Gold oriented his gaze towards the teenaged girl and added, “She did.”

Amelia felt a blush creep up her neck due to the attention now being drawn to her. The older brunette flashed her a confused expression, silently questioning the girl. Once again, nervousness bubbled inside Amelia’s stomach.

“I-I didn’t mean to,” defended the teenager. “It was an accident!”

At her admission, Regina’s eyes widened. Before the mayor could find her voice to speak, the girl bolted from the shop, leaving behind a bewildered Regina and an amused Rumpelstiltskin in her wake.

* * *

 

The first place she could think to flee to was the Sheriff’s station, which was a short block away from the pawn shop. Amelia ran as fast as her skinny jeans would allow her until she came face to face with the entrance of the building.

Without thinking, she bolted into the facility and made her way towards the sheriff’s office. Instantly, she was greeted by her blonde mother’s presence.

“Mom,” she gasped, momentarily forgetting that _everyone_ here was not who she grew up knowing. Her face fell at the thought.

“Excuse me,” questioned the blonde, who had been previously sitting at her desk with her boots propped on top of the surface, scarfing down a bear claw. “Who are you?”

Approaching the woman’s desk slowly, the young brunette took in the sight of her younger mother. In the future, she recalled that the blonde hadn’t worn as much skin-tight clothing as in this time. Not that she couldn’t pull it off, of course. It just wasn’t her fashion anymore.

“I’m Amelia,” she began, taking on a shy persona. Thinking quickly, the girl added, “I’m lost.”

Nodding and standing from her chair, Emma made her way towards the girl and wrapped her arms around her thin frame in attempts to comfort her. “It’s okay.” Emma’s hazel orbs meet the girl’s own and she felt compelled to engulf the brunette in another hug, but restrains herself. “I promise I’ll do everything in my power to find your family. Okay, kid?”

Amelia nodded in response, holding back her unshed tears. She didn’t like how serious everything was at the moment, so she decided to lighten the mood slightly. “Alright, but on one condition,” she began.

Crossing her heart with her finger, Emma replied, “Anything.” Rolling her eyes at her mother’s antics, Amelia managed to lightly chuckle and the blonde smiled at the sound.

Shaking her head slowly, having become far _too_ familiar with her next line, Amelia instructed, “Don’t call me kid.” Emma pretended to deliberate over her decision by pursing her lips in contemplation, then responded, “Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had brought the girl to Granny’s diner after getting tired of hearing the young brunette’s stomach gurgle for the past hour and a half. They were currently sat in a booth across from one another, Emma reading the day’s copy of the Daily Mirror while Amelia busied herself, tearing apart her straw wrapper.

Ruby approached their table with a tray full of food in hand. Setting each of the tray’s contents down carefully, she announced their orders, “One everything burger for the _sheriff…_ and a grilled cheese, side of fries, for the lady.” Beaming a smile up at the brunette waitress, Emma thanked her, which prompted the woman to leave them to their meals.

After Amelia finished the first half of her sandwich, the bell of the diner chimed, signaling someone’s arrival. Having been seated facing the door, the young brunette glanced up and instantly identified the new customer as her other mother, Regina. “Damn it,” the girl growled mistakenly aloud, which drew Emma’s attention to her. Noticing the fact, she took advantage of the window of opportunity and excused herself to the restroom, praying that the brunette woman hasn’t recognized her presence yet.

Once arriving in the hallway, leading to the bathroom, Amelia let out a shuddering breath. This was all _too_ much for her. Hopefully, Regina would assume she wasn’t here and leave, but, knowing her mother, she would question the blonde.

Being correct in her assumptions, Regina sauntered over towards the sheriff, who had returned to her previous activity of reading the paper. Seating herself across from the woman, she cleared her throat, getting the blonde’s attention. Expecting Amelia, Emma was taken aback when she saw the mayor.

“What, dear,” inquired the brunette woman, toying with the blonde. Her expression morphed into a satisfied smirk from effectively getting the savior flustered, then added, “Expecting someone else?”

A blush invaded Emma’s fair completion at the brunette’s accurate conclusion. Not fully trusting the woman, the blonde put a filter on how much information she was willing to provide the mayor. “So what if I was?”

Regina pursed her lips in mock contemplation then changed the subject, her expression turning more serious. “Has anyone come into the station today,” the brunette questioned. Thinking back to the young girl, Emma schooled her features, not wanting to reveal anything before knowing the woman’s motives.

“Why do you ask?” The blonde knew that challenging the mayor was a bad idea, though she couldn’t help but feel the need to protect the girl. Regina adorned a knowing grin, then leaned forward, staring daggers into hazel eyes. “If I find out that you are withholding _any_ information from me, in regards to the girl, I will have your badge,” Regina snarled at the blonde.

Sliding out from the booth, caramel eyes still locked on Emma’s own, Regina made her way out of the diner. Once Amelia was positive the woman had left, having been staring out the small window of the bathroom and seeing the familiar black Mercedes leave the lot, she made her way back to join her mother.

Take her seat, once again, she busied herself with finishing her meal, Emma still frozen in thought over what the mayor could possibly want from the girl across from her. “So,” Amelia began, acting as if everything was normal. “Where do we begin in finding my family,” she finished, scarfing down the last bite of her grilled cheese.

Snapping herself from her stupor, the blonde brought her gaze back to the girl. Ignoring the brunette’s previous question, partially due to the fact she hadn’t heard it, Emma asked, “What is your relationship to Regina Mills?”

At the statement, the girl blanched and swallowed her mouthful of food. _‘Oh, shit.’_


	4. Chapter 4

“What is your real relationship to Regina Mills?”

Amelia shifted nervously in her seat, unable to get comfortable under the blonde’s harsh gaze. When her eyes met her mother’s she gulped and responded, “We ran into each other earlier today, but–“ The sheriff interrupted her mid-sentence.

“So you’ve never see the mayor other than today,” Emma questioned, narrowing her eyes at the girl skeptically. Feeling uneasy under the woman’s stare once again, the young brunette casted her eyes downward to her folded arms.

“No, not that I can remember,” Amelia lied. The blonde pursed her lips in contemplation as she scanned the young girl’s features. Exhaling, she called the teenager out, “You’re lying.”

Without thinking, the girl scoffed, “What, did your super power tell you that?” As soon as the words left her mouth, Amelia covered it with both hands, her eyes wide in shock. Emma was wearing a similar expression, having been caught off guard by the girl’s knowledge of her ability to tell when someone’s lying.

“How did you know about that,” accused the blonde, no longer willing to play games with the teenager. The girl gaped, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, unable to come up with a response for the woman.

Standing from the booth, the sheriff tossed a couple bills from her jeans pocket on the table. “Come on,” Emma prompted the young brunette. “I’m taking you back to the station. Maybe then you’ll be more willing to provide suitable answers.”

Fighting with herself, Amelia debated whether to run or tell the blonde the truth. In the end, she decided to run off again, bolting towards the back door of the diner. As soon as she reached the door, she heard the loud clanking of boots on the tile of the building behind her, letting her know that the sheriff was hot on her heels, or well…converse.

Bursting through the door, the young girl made her way as fast as she could to Regina’s vault, hoping that she could lock herself inside and hopefully be able to find a way home on her own. She sprinted down the street, Emma still following behind while threatening to arrest the girl for running from the police’, not that Amelia cared.

As she ran, her adrenaline kicked in, causing her strides to become longer. Turning the corner, she approached a fence, blocking her path. Instantly, she jumped and latched onto it, not wasting a second before climbing the obstacle. By the time she made it to the top, the blonde rounded the corner.

Jumping onto the lid of a dumpster on the opposite side of the barrier, Amelia flashed the sheriff a Cheshire grin as she sprinted towards her desired destination, leaving a frustrated Emma in her wake.

 

After pushing the coffin back into place, Amelia entered deeper into her mother’s vault. _‘At least some things never change,’_ she mused to herself, taking in the familiar surroundings. Once she passed by the archway leading to Regina’s magic mirror, she heard someone call her name.

Recognizing the voice, the girl froze still and pivoted on her heels, inwardly cursing herself for not checking to see if the mayor’s car was at the cemetery before entering. _‘Damn it.’_

“Nice to see you again, dear,” greeted Regina with a forced grin. “And here I was thinking you didn’t want to see me, if fleeing to the restroom of Granny’s was any indication.”

 _‘She knew about that? Damn, I’m in trouble.’_ Amelia gulped, attempting to back away from the woman, only to have the older brunette begin to inch towards her.

“What do you want from me,” demanded Amelia, attempting to sound brave. _‘This_ isn’t _my mother,’_ she reminded herself. Bringing her hand to her chest in mock hurt, Regina countered, “What makes you think I want anything?”

The girl flashed the woman a knowing look. Letting out a deep breath, the mayor added, “Alright, fine.” She began to shift nervously on her feet, an action that Amelia noted she didn’t do much. “I was wondering if I could get some answers. Starting with…how is it possible that you are _my_ daughter?”

Nodding in understanding, the young girl saw the truth in her mother’s eyes. _‘Maybe she’s not so different after all.’_

“You mean the potion you drank in front of your mother, preventing you from having kids of your own,” Amelia concluded. Meeting the woman’s gaze, she responded, “True Love broke the spell.” There was a flash of guilt, comfort and something else in the mayor’s eyes, which Amelia could not pinpoint.

Letting out a mirthless chuckle, the older brunette mused aloud, “True love.” The girl was slightly taken aback by how foreign the words sounded on this version of her mother’s tongue. Feeling the need to comfort the woman, Amelia slowly approached her, placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“You will find happiness, Mom,” she reassured the woman. “I promise.”

Shaking her head at the girl’s statement, her mother replied with tear filled eyes, sadness evident in her tone, “One thing I’ve learned over the years is to never make promises you can’t keep.”

Above them, they heard footsteps and a loud voice calling out the girl’s name. Snapping her gaze to her daughter, Regina accused, “You led her here? Are you insane?” Amelia’s eyes went wide at her mother’s accusation then she defended, “I didn’t know she had followed me this far! What do we do?”

“Well, it’s not like I can use magic to poof us out of here,” the woman exclaimed. Instantly, an idea popped into the girl’s mind, remembering a very important fact that her mother had mentioned to her before _this_ whole situation happened.

Grabbing at tight hold on the mayor’s wrist, Amelia willed herself to use her magic to transport them to Regina’s car. Seconds later, they appeared in the exact location.

Turning her head to her daughter in shock, Regina gaped at the girl, “You can use magic.”


	5. Chapter 5

During the drive back to Regina’s mansion, the pair sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they had safely returned to the home on Mifflin Street and stepped inside, Regina took the opportunity to question the girl.

“So, you can use magic,” she repeated aloud, though it was mostly to convince herself of the fact. “How? There’s no magic in this world.”

Amelia made her way into the living room, followed by Regina, and made herself at home by sprawling out on the couch, then responded to her mother. “The only magic that can work in this world is True Love’s magic, which I was made from. It’s what breaks the curse and brings magic here,” the girl explained plainly.

Regina was shocked by the newly revealed information. “So my curse…it is broken,” she concluded dejectedly. Realizing her mistake, Amelia stood from her seat and guided her mother to a lone chair in the corner of the room. Dropping down to eye level, the girl reassured the mayor, “There’s a lot that happens in the future, more than you could ever imagine to experience in one lifetime.”

Meeting Regina’s gaze, the girl continued. “I need you to be strong. There will be a lot of difficult times that will test you, but you have to learn to be your own cheerleader.” Nodding while wiping the tears from her eyes, Regina let out a shuddering breath. “I don’t know how to do that,” she confessed.

“You’ll learn,” Amelia encouraged the woman. “I promise.” Shaking her head at the girl, the brunette questioned, “How can you be so sure?” Regina could not truly fathom the hope that her daughter had for her. She had never experienced someone believing in her as much as the girl did, not since Snow. _‘Wait a minute,’_ Regina mused to herself. _‘There may be more truth to that.’_

“Who did you say your father was, child,” the mayor inquired, pretending to act as if it were a casual conversation between the two. Letting out an amused snort at her mother’s attempts to sneak information from her, Amelia responded, “Nice try, but I didn’t say who my father was. In fact, I don’t even have one.” At the girl’s admission, Regina had even more questions.

Before she had a chance to continue to interrogate the child, there was a loud pounding on the door. “Regina, open up! I know she’s in there,” Emma’s voice called out from behind the front door. Instantly, both brunette’s eyes snapped to each other, one in frustration and the other in guilt.

Deciding that the blonde wouldn’t leave without getting some answers, Regina sashayed over towards the door and swung it open. Emma froze mid-knock as Regina flashed her, her best political smile as she greeted the blonde, “Miss Swan. Twice in one day, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Not giving the woman the satisfaction of teasing the blonde, Emma stormed past the mayor and instantly spotted the girl. “Come on, kid,” the blonde let out as she gripped the girl’s arm. “You’re coming with me.” Emma was done playing games. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Amelia could hear her mothers’ fighting with one another as the blonde was beginning to drag her out of the room, but all she could focus on was the sharp pain that accompanied the action. Her mind instantly snapped back to a frustrating time in her youth when Amelia couldn’t get the sleeves of her shirts off of her arms, resulting in many of her outfits being burned to the crisp due to her unyielding magic.

Right as the thought passed by her mind, Emma released her tight hold on the girl’s arm, cradling her hand to her chest. “Damn it! What the hell was that,” the blonde yelled out as her hand began to throb in pain from the burning sensation the girl’s skin emitted from the contact.

Realizing what had happened, Amelia stepped back from the woman, hating the fact that she had to use force to get her mother to release her. Regina quickly caught up with what happened and turned her attention towards Emma, hoping that she hadn’t recognized what just unfolded for what it was–magic.

Repeating her previous statement, eyes still wide in shock, Emma exclaimed, “Seriously, what the hell was that?” Deciding to speak up for her actions, Amelia opened her mouth to speak, despite her mother’s warning gaze.

“It was magic.” Emma furrowed her brows and let out a nervous chuckle, not wanting to believe the girl, but in the pit of her stomach she knew that Amelia was telling the truth. Reaching behind her for the arm of the couch, the blonde breathed out, “I think I need to sit down for a sec.”

Once Emma was seated, Regina attempted to distract the blonde from her thoughts, “You know, I think Amelia has had a long day. Why don’t you go lay down for a while, dear, then we’ll talk some more.”

“I’m not crazy,” Amelia interjected, catching both women off guard. “And I can prove it.” Fixing her daughter with a threatening gaze, Regina said between gritted teeth, “Amelia, don’t.” Letting her mother’s words roll off her shoulders, the girl stood proudly before the women and allowed her magic to accumulate at her hands, causing them to radiate a mixture of yellow and purple light.

At the blonde’s gaping expression, Amelia adorned a smug smile and turned to her brunette mother, “See, I told you I’m not crazy.” Regina let out a deep huff of air then proceeded to storm out of the room, not having the girl humiliate her further in her own home, especially not _her_ daughter.

 _‘Why was she even wanting to speak to that dreadful woman? How does the_ savior _have anything to do with our situation,’_ Regina mused to herself in deep thought. The mayor was determined to get to the bottom of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate any feedback you have! :)


End file.
